Les Ombres de Versailles
by MISSLouna22
Summary: 1664. Le procès de Nicolas Fouquet s'enlise depuis quatre ans et son fils Nick ne peut plus supporter de voir son père dépérir. Justement, une grande fête est organisée à Versailles tandis que Paris est terrorisée par des Ombres insaisissables. Le marquis Stark est bien décidé à comprendre. Sans savoir ce qu'il y perdra. UA [Participation au challenge de Mai du Collectif NONAME]


**Bonjour cher lecteur !**

Pour le challenge de Mai du **Collectif Noname** sur le thème "Hier Encore" proposé par Hermystic, voici ma participation ! Je me suis inspirée de l'univers Marvel et de l'affaire Fouquet qui s'est déroulée sous le règne du Roi Soleil. Pour répondre à son défi, mes inspirations du moment sont Marvel bien sûr et l'univers DC comics (oui c'est très varié ^^ )

Bonne lecture !

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Versailles. 6 mai 1664. "La fête Des Plaisirs de l'Île Enchantée restera dans l'Histoire," pense Louis XIV, fier. Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire de l'ombre au Roi Soleil._

Méfiant de ce ministre de plus en plus ambitieux, Louis XIV ordonne l'arrestation de Fouquet le 5 septembre 1661. En effet, mis en garde par le feu cardinal Mazarin et le contrôleur des finances Colbert, il voit dans les fortifications du surintendant une menace. Son fervent soutien par les partis dévots suspectés d'avoir attenté à la vie du Roi par empoisonnement joue en sa défaveur. De plus, Fouquet est suspecté de détournement de fonds royaux et d'avoir fomenté un plan de rébellion en corrompant des gouverneurs, en fortifiant ses terres, en constituant une flotte armée. Les perquisitions minutieuses commencent dans le Château de Vaux-Le-Vicomte. Le 3 mars 1662, un procès lui est alors accordé mais la procédure s'embourbe, les interrogatoires sont vite expédiés. Par un arrêt de la cour de justice, l'audience se déroule désormais par écrit.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Fouquet est assigné au Château d'Amboise sous surveillance, quatre que sa famille et ses amis ont été bannis du Royaume de France ou pour certains, condamnés. Son fils ne le supporte plus : son père a été châtié à tort ! Exilé dans la province de Guyenne avec une famille proche de son père, il se confie à son amie d'enfance, Maria. Emmenée fréquemment à Paris par son oncle, elle lui rapporte les principaux détails de l'affaire qu'elle réussit discrètement à trouver. Son ressentiment devant l'injustice qui frappe son père arrivant à son paroxysme, Nicholas, dit « Nick », décide de partir pour la capitale avec l'aide de son amie. Il a besoin d'agir. Son père est innocent et par n'importe quel moyen, il lui évitera la peine de mort qu'entraîne le péculat.

Depuis plus d'un mois, Nicholas est à Paris. Passé l'émerveillement de retrouver le luxe des grands hôtels autour de Versailles, il se promène, inconnu dans Paris. Son errance lui est bénéfique : il rencontre des gens, nobles ou bourgeois, il se renseigne avec tact, raisonne, apprend, élabore un plan. Pourtant il ne prend aucune note des idées qui s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, il ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs que son père. Un soir, plus tourmenté que les autres, le garçon se lève et décide impulsivement d'aller voir l'homme qui hante ses nuits. Protégé du froid par une longue cape sombre, il emporte quelques écus puis fait demander le meilleur cheval. Au galop, il s'enfonce dans la nuit noire, l'esprit divisé entre fatigue et impatience. La route est longue entre Paris et Amboise, neuf heures lui sont nécessaires. S'écroulant dans une auberge sous l'épuisement, il commande une chambre à l'aube. Le tavernier le regarde d'un mauvais œil, il ne doit pas avoir bonne mine. Il lui demande son nom, il en donne un faux parce qu'évidemment, le fils Fouquet est censé être à Bordeaux. Enlevant de ses épaules la cape sale par son escapade nocturne, il s'assoit doucement sur le bord du lit pour retirer ses bottes boueuses. Le soleil se lève à l'horizon, lui se couche. Il pense à ses motivations qui l'ont poussé jusqu'ici. Les gardes au château doivent déjà avoir pris leurs fonctions. Tant pis, il n'est pas à un jour près, un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien. Ce soir, promis, ce soir, il rendra visite à son père qu'il n'a plus vu depuis quatre ans, dans sa prison dorée. Promis, il ne fera rien de répréhensible, du moins pas plus qu'il n'en fait en entrant par effraction dans la résidence de détention d'un accusé.

 **-oOo-**

Versailles brille de milles feux. En ce 7 mai 1664, les fêtes des Plaisirs de l'Île Enchantée en l'honneur de la mère et de l'épouse de Louis XIV débutent. Néanmoins elles sont dédiées officieusement à sa maîtresse, Mlle de La Vallière, l'amante parfaite. La Cour n'est pas dupe, les commérages vont bon train. Défilés, courses de bague, promenades, pièces de théâtre, festins… les distractions sont nombreuses. Le ciel est ensoleillé, les jardins verdoyants, en effet, c'est une magnifique journée dont la douce chaleur du printemps incite à profiter.

Le marquis de Stark, Grand Ingénieur de Sa Majesté, partage avec quelques amis une partie de cartes dans une alcôve ombragée. L'ambiance est détendue, légère, il se laisse même aller à des jeux de mots forts savants ou bien trouvés. Rassemblés autour d'une table de marbre rose, certains ne se connaissent que de nom mais la sociabilité et la bonne humeur de Stark les rapprochent. Leurs femmes, peu intéressées par leurs discussions masculines, sont parties se promener dans la Roseraie aux Oiseaux. Le parfum des fleurs en cette saison est si enivrant ! Que de couleurs aussi, un véritable délice pour les yeux ! Mari et femme se retrouveront plus tard, pour le bal certainement. Personne ne manquerait la danse d'ouverture du Roi et de la Reine.

Mis une nouvelle fois en échec par le duc de Laufeyson, le marquis propose de remettre sa revanche au lendemain : il se sent un peu las de ces jeux de cartes. Pourquoi ne pas aller déambuler dans les jardins en discutant tranquillement ? Politique, vie privée, architecture, femmes, projets, qu'importe ! Ils sont là pour passer un bon moment, pour se montrer au Roi, pour entretenir ses relations. Avec un léger rictus moqueur, Lorenn, surnommé affectueusement Loki par l'ambassadeur de Norvège, fut le premier à accepter. Les fauteuils se reculent, les chaussures à talons masculines foulent le sable doré, les manteaux brodés sont époussetés. Au bord des canaux dont les reflets émeraude sont envoûtants, les amis flânent par petits groupes intimistes. Le marquis s'est rapproché de Rogers, marquis qu'il a rencontré lors des nombreuses guerres de Sa Majesté. Ils sont proches. Parfois, Anthony se risque à l'appeler Steven en public pour le taquiner, bien sûr le blond n'apprécie pas la plaisanterie et lui fait comprendre en ne le nommant, même lors de dîners amicaux, que par Monsieur le Marquis de Stark -distinction pompeuse que l'ingénieur attribue à son détesté père-.

Rogers lui donne des nouvelles de sa famille. Apparemment, Peggy et lui vont enfin revoir leur fille, Sharon, de retour d'un long voyage au Nouveau Monde. Aventurière, la jeune femme a embarqué un an plus tôt avec son mari pour contrôler les affaires commerciales des Rogers à l'étranger. Stark est enchanté, sa chère filleule, aussi épatante que lui, revient avec de nombreuses anecdotes sur ces terres dites prometteuses.

Lorenn lui entame la conversation avec un homme au manteau violet brodé d'argent. La couleur foncée rehausse le blond de ses cheveux. L'échange est agréable, ils partagent leurs goûts pour la chasse. Le grand brun lui apprend qu'il possède un faucon domestiqué si joueur que le volatile en est exaspérant. Le comte Barton rit même s'il tente de se contenir. Pour en avoir dressé six, il les connaît ces rapaces ! Il rassure le duc : s'il joue ainsi avec l'homme, c'est qu'il est en confiance et sera donc fidèle à son maître.

À parler ainsi, ils ne voient pas défiler les heures. Versailles s'enflamme doucement sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Les canaux se parent alors de milliers de pétales orangés qui flottent au gré de l'onde. Les convives commencent à se rassembler devant le château, là où un magnifique buffet a été dressé. Anthony s'approche de sa femme, Pepper Stark qui le présente immédiatement à son interlocuteur, un vieux comte apparemment très au courant de l'affaire Fouquet. Les amies de son épouse lui font un signe de lassitude dès qu'il arrive en lui désignant l'homme âgé. Que ne fait-on pas à la Cour pour avoir un peu d'attention ! L'affaire Fouquet est l'un des grands sujets de discussion dans l'aristocratie parisienne, un tel acte de trahison envers la Couronne de France fait du bruit autour de lui. Les amis du marquis viennent chercher leur moitié dans le groupe féminin. Les mains s'enlacent, les regards se croisent, les doigts effleurent les boucles soyeuses. Le bal ne va plus tarder, ne manque qu'un signe de la part du Roi. Steven Rogers rapporte quelques coupes de vin rouge mais la marquise Stark décline, elle préfère boire un jus de fruit bien frais, peut-être celui avec les oranges de l'Orangeraie de Versailles.

Le Roi apparaît enfin, entouré de son épouse et de sa mère. La foule l'applaudit, il a fait un triomphe lors du défilé d'Apollon. De trois coups de canne, il impose le silence. La Cour se tait, les mains s'immobilisent, une brise souffle. Louis XIV ouvre la bouche, s'avance d'un pas, il va ordonner à l'orchestre de jouer. Anthony remarque du coin de l'œil que Pepper esquisse un sourire, elle aime tellement danser.

Mais soudain, tous les espoirs volent en éclat. Une fumée violette opaque s'échappe du balcon, elle recouvre toute la façade du château. Les convives reculent, des murmures effrayés se font entendre car des rumeurs circulent : il paraîtrait que certains nobles se soient faits voler par un étrange brouillard prune. Quelques uns pensent au contraire que le Roi leur a réservé une surprise pour les divertir. Pourtant il ne semble pas au courant, ses yeux sont écarquillés et son corps en position de défense. Des silhouettes sombres se distinguent tandis que la brume se disperse. C'est alors qu'un vif mouvement d'effroi secoue la Cour entière : face à eux, de longues capes noires déchirées se dressent. Elles sont trois, sans visage, sans membres.

Une voix grave s'élève d'une de ces masses amorphes, inorganiques et effrayantes. L'apparition salue le Roi, la pointe d'ironie y est parfaitement perceptible. Le marquis de Stark prend la main tremblante de sa femme dans la sienne or il ne quitte pas des yeux les intrus. La menace est présente, il la sent. Après deux remarques cinglantes envers la justice rendue par Sa Majesté, la silhouette en vient enfin au sujet. Elle réclame l'acquittement de Nicolas Fouquet ainsi que sa libération du château d'Amboise. Il est innocent, clame-t-elle de sa voix rauque. L'un des invités a le malheur de partager un commentaire acerbe avec son voisin que les intrus, à défaut d'entendre, perçoivent. Une nouvelle fois, la voix s'élève, cependant elle est grondante de colère. « Nous sommes les Ombres, rugit-elle, et ceci est notre premier avertissement. Faites ce que l'on vous demande, Mon Divin Roi, ou vos proches en subiront les conséquences. » Et avant qu'il est pu appeler la garde, les trois fantômes disparaissent dans la même fumée violette.

Toute la Cour reste figée un instant, juste le temps que les soldats se précipitent à l'étage. Puis une femme serrée dans une belle robe pourpre s'évanouit au milieu de la foule. C'est l'élément déclencheur, les gens accourent, s'enfuient, s'appellent, s'essoufflent dans un grand désordre apeuré. Le Roi est dépassé. Alors le marquis de Stark s'arme de courage en montant sur un banc de marbre.

« Mes amis, entame-t-il couvert par le bruit. Mes amis, reprend-t-il plus fort, cessez cette agitation indigne de notre rang. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, cette mise en scène était destinée à ridiculiser l'angoisse que vous avez face aux bandits qui pillent vos châteaux. Qu'importe les moyens qu'ils peuvent avoir, qu'importe l'argent qu'ils vous prennent, qu'importe la violence dont ils font preuve, vous êtes bien au dessus de tout ça. C'est justement parce qu'ils volent, qu'ils ne valent rien. Ayez confiance en vous, en la justice française, en le pouvoir du Roi. Ces brigands seront bientôt arrêtés par la garde royale et vos biens restitués. Mais il faut que nous leur fassions face ensemble, forts de notre union. Alors cessez ce désordre, je vous prie. »

Louis XIV réapparaît après son discours, derrière lui trois hommes avancent un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres, la garde les suit. Le Roi annonce qu'ils sont des comédiens engagés pour le spectacle, qu'ensuite la foule aurait dû s'amuser à leur jeter des tomates pour ridiculiser plus encore le costume effrayant des voleurs. Les trois hommes s'excusent au nom des organisateurs pour cette farce qui n'a pas eu le succès estompé. La Cour est soulagée, en rit même. L'éloquence du marquis a fait mouche. La Reine ordonne alors l'ouverture du bal qui a trop tardé à son goût. Les femmes sont ravies, tout le monde se dirige vers la salle de danse. Pepper vient glisser sa main ornée de délicats bijoux dans celle de son mari. Leurs bagues s'effleurent tandis que le brun entoure de son bras libre la taille féminine. En même temps que le couple royal, ils s'élancent sur la piste, suivis de nombreux autres. Pourtant, durant ces quelques secondes où ils ont été seuls, le regard de Louis a accroché celui marron d'Anthony. Durant ces quelques secondes, il l'a remercié d'avoir sauvé la fête Des Plaisirs de l'Île Enchantée et l'honneur de Versailles.

Dans l'obscurité sécurisante de la nuit, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées fixent les convives virevolter sur la musique de Lully depuis les toits. Leur plan était simple, ingénieux comme une voiture à cheval. Cependant, une pierre nommée Stark a brisé une des quatre roues stoppant un instant sa course. Évidemment, les Ombres ont prévu une roue de secours et le caillou, d'un coup de pied nonchalant, sera poussé sur le côté de sorte qu'il ne gênera plus le passage. Rien ne les arrêtera, pas si près du but. La peur fait de vous le plus obéissant des pantins. Ayant enlevé leurs capes déchirées, les silhouettes se séparent, deux d'entre elles se dirigent vers la salle de bal alors que la dernière redescend pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui borde les jardins.

 **-oOo-**

Un nouveau cahot secoue l'habitacle. L'homme jette un regard inquiet vers sa femme qui grimace. Il serait bien resté dormir au château dans la chambre que le Roi leur a préparé mais elle a besoin des infusions spéciales que lui fait sa domestique pour dormir. Il ne veut que son confort car il l'aime comme jamais il n'a aimé quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il est un séducteur ! Beau, jeune, riche, intelligent, éloquent, il a toutes les qualités si l'on oublie sa tendance à l'extravagance. Un autre heurt interrompt le fil de ses pensées, il décide de se lever pour soutenir son épouse qui fatigue. Tout-à-coup, un brusque mouvement de la voiture les projette contre le dossier. Les roues s'immobilisent sur les pavés inégaux des rues de Paris. Le silence remplit l'habitacle, il sent la respiration de sa compagne s'accélérer. Le brun appelle Jarvis, son cochet. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Stark, un chat a effrayé les chevaux qui ont fait un écart. Je les calme et nous pourrons repartir. » Le marquis entend son domestique descendre, puis murmurer aux chevaux. Pepper somnole sur son épaule. Lui aussi commence à se détendre, il a envie de ses draps et surtout d'enlever ce jabot qui lui donne chaud.

Le silence le rend à nouveau anxieux. Que fait donc Jarvis ? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? Il s'apprête à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, là à quelques centimètres de lui se tient un spectre noir. « Bien le bonsoir, Monsieur le marquis. » La voix est grave, rocailleuse comme lors de la fête. Madame Stark hurle au secours mais à deux heures du matin, le peuple dort. L'Ombre semble s'impatienter même si l'obscurité sous la capuche le déstabilise. N'est-ce vraiment qu'un brigand déguisé ou peut-il commencer à paniquer ? Brutalement, une main osseuse lui attrape le bras pour le forcer à sortir. Il aperçoit son cochet, retenu muet par la deuxième Ombre, la dernière qui tenait les chevaux, s'approche, elle va sûrement enlever sa femme. Anthony essaie de se dégager or la poigne est trop forte, il leur ordonne alors de s'éloigner de Pepper, de retirer leurs sales pattes d'elle. Rien y fait. En désespoir de cause, il les supplie. Elle est enceinte, dit-il, elle est enceinte répète-t-il, s'il vous plait, laissez la partir.

La tête baissée, il ne voit pas les fantômes se regarder. Finalement, son épouse est obligée à remonter dans la voiture, elle ne veut pas, cherche à rejoindre son mari, supplie elle aussi. D'un regard, Anthony lui fait signe de se taire. Si elle a une chance de s'en sortir, il faut qu'elle la saisisse. Il l'aime, s'il doit se sacrifier pour qu'elle vive alors il n'hésitera pas. Jarvis est poussé à son tour de force dans l'habitacle avant qu'il ne soit fermé à clé. Les deux silhouettes se rapprochent, semblent échanger un mot puis l'une d'elles monte sur le carrosse, fait claquer les fouets, disparaît dans la nuit, emportant sa femme, sa vie. L'Ombre restée là avance vers lui, il est prêt à se défendre. Il ne sent pas la douleur, elle est trop subite, il est seulement conscient du noir qui comble sa vue, du noir qui l'accueille comme un cocon protecteur, du noir qui l'aspire loin de la réalité.

Pepper.

 **-oOo-**

Les spectateurs discutent joyeusement. Ce léger brouhaha s'éteint au moment où résonnent les trois coups. Le rideau se lève. Steven Rogers cherche son ami des yeux. Peggy, d'une pression sur le bras, lui signifie que la pièce débute. Pas question de faire honte au Roi en ne suivant pas _La Princesse d'Elide_. À côté de lui, une jeune femme rousse d'une beauté époustouflante lui jette parfois de longs regards appuyés. Il s'en est rendu compte bien sûr, cependant il fait semblant de rien. Apparemment c'est une comtesse étrangère amie de l'ambassadeur de Norvège, Théodore Odinson.

La représentation se termine sous un déferlement d'applaudissements. Tandis que les gens de la Cour se lèvent pour sortir en complimentant cette comédie-ballet, le marquis Rogers se précipite à l'extérieur, il n'a pas vu son ami Stark de toute la pièce alors qu'ils s'y étaient donné rendez-vous. Peut-être n'est-ce rien, néanmoins il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela anormal surtout après les événements de la veille. Il a besoin de parler au garde qui contrôlait l'arrivée des invités, si le marquis est au château, ce dernier s'en souviendra sûrement. À cette heure, la relève a déjà dû avoir lieu. Où est-il à présent dans ces dédales de couloirs ? Est-il seulement encore dans le bâtiment ? Qui pourrait le renseigner ?

Dans la galerie des glaces, le marquis blond erre. Presque une demi-heure qu'il courre après un garde qui s'est volatilisé. Il se sent inutile et plus les minutes passent, plus il se dit que la guerre l'a vraiment rendu paranoïaque, que son ami pourrait simplement être chez lui, un peu fatigué. Or d'un autre côté, il sait, à cause de son estomac contracté, que quelque chose ne va pas. Sérieux dilemme qui divise son esprit.

Dans l'escalier étroit qui lui permet d'accéder facilement à l'étage supérieur, Steven entend des cris. Curieux pour ne pas dire inquiet, il gravit les dernières marches, traverse un cabinet, une antichambre, un petit salon avant d'atteindre le couloir menant au balcon, lui-même donnant sur les jardins. C'est alors qu'il surprend, dos à lui, une des Ombres accroupie sur la rambarde, parlant à la foule certainement rassemblée en contrebas. Il se fige, n'osant même plus respirer. Que faire ? La pousser au risque de basculer dans le vide si elle se décale ? Courir chercher la garde qui, dans un vacarme métallique, aura tôt fait de la faire déguerpir ? S'approcher, recueillir le plus d'informations pour pouvoir la coincer plus tard tout en restant discret avec ses talonnettes sur le parquet ciré ? Comme le brigand était occupé à menacer d'une quelconque atrocité ceux qui l'empêcherait d'agir, le marquis esquisse un pas, un second, s'arrête, étudie l'opportun -il ne semble pas avoir été repéré-, continue d'avancer vers l'encadrement de la porte décoré d'épais rideaux de velours. Il reprend sa respiration, pourquoi son cœur bat-il de façon si effrénée ? Il a participé aux nombreuses guerres de Louis XIV, alors ce ne sont pas de vulgaires saltimbanques en costume qui vont l'effrayer. Si ?

Soudain, le nom de Stark le sort de ces pensées. Il se concentre sur les paroles de l'Ombre, c'est elle la responsable de l'absence de son ami, il en est persuadé. Derrière la tenture, il a du mal à entendre, surtout que la voix est rocailleuse, bien trop pour être humaine. Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ? Un mouvement confus d'étoffe lui parvient de l'extérieur. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé reculer et fuir loin de ces fous si un doux tapis le lui aurait permis. Oser capturer le Grand Ingénieur est d'une telle provocation envers le Roi ! D'une telle stupidité aussi, Stark n'a pas le titre de génie pour rien.

« Allons Mon Roi, ne prenez pas cet air si surpris cela ne vous va pas au teint. De plus, nous vous avions prévenu hier, acceptez et aucun désagrément n'arrivera à vos proches, désobéissez et votre Conseiller subira le même sort funèbre que celui qui a frappé Anthony Stark. Mais faites donc taire les jérémiades incessantes de ces femmes ! Soyez dignes de la Cour la plus en vogue des monarchies d'Europe. »

Le spectre perché sur le balcon semble s'énerver, Steven ne voit que son dos avant qu'une forte lumière attirent son regard vers les jardins qu'il entraperçoit par la fenêtre. Celle-ci disparaît presque automatiquement, aussitôt suivie par les pleurs féminins. L'Ombre en face de lui s'exclame à nouveau :

« Libérez Nicolas Fouquet de sa prison ainsi que de ses accusations et nous retournerons dans l'obscurité qui nous a créées. Second avertissement. »

Une gerbe de fumée violette jaillit au pied du fantôme, le camouflant aux yeux apeurés des nobles en contrebas tandis qu'il se détourne pour s'enfuir par les couloirs du château. Steven se plaque contre le mur frais au moment où la longue cape passe devant lui, elle tourne à l'angle puis sort de son champ de vision. Il attend quelques secondes avant de s'élancer derrière elle, se guidant au bruit de ses pas. Il atteint rapidement l'étage des domestiques sous les toits, en se demandant pourquoi les Ombres ne se sont pas dirigées vers les écuries. Sûrement parce que, comme moi, on les attendait là-bas, pense-t-il. Courant toujours, il percute de plein fouet la personne déboulant sur sa droite. Sonné, il se relève cependant puis propose sa main à son malheureux inconnu. Quelle surprise de découvrir la jeune femme de la représentation ! Elle accepte l'aide en grimaçant, la chute a été rude. Sa jolie robe émeraude est un peu froissée, ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnent un petit côté indomptable. Elle le remercie d'un sourire avant d'engager la conversation en le questionnant sur sa présence intrigante sous les toits. Déstabilisé par l'initiative de la demoiselle, il cherche ses mots puis lui avoue simplement être à la poursuite de l'assassin de son ami. Etonnée, elle lui apprend aussi avoir suivis les deux Ombres postées dans le jardin jusque dans les chambres des servantes. Félicitant le courage de la comtesse, il lui suggère de redescendre rejoindre la Cour pour ne pas être suspectés, argumentant que de toute manière les fugitifs doivent déjà être loin. Trouvant le conseil juste, elle acquiesce avant que le marquis ne se détourne pour lui tenir la porte et manque de ce fait le sourire carnassier de la jeune femme.

 **-oOo-**

Poussant la porte d'une auberge réputée de Paris, une belle fille interroge l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'accompagne.

« Si tu es toujours prêt, voilà l'élément qui te manquait. Intrépide, loyal, sans attache, elle a toutes les qualités. Prends garde en l'abordant, elle a perdu son mari il y a quelques mois et le sujet reste sensible.

— Tu me présentes une femme ?

— Ta réaction prouve bien qu'elle est parfaite pour le rôle. »

Réfléchissant un instant, il lui donne finalement raison. Il s'approche alors de la demoiselle attablée qui jetait des regards meurtriers à un homme bien enrobé la reluquant du fond de la salle. Poliment, il demande à la blonde l'autorisation de s'asseoir à ses côtés qu'elle lui accorde avec un sourire.

« Quel joli visage ! Qui cache pourtant une personnalité si forte, » commence-t-il.

 **-oOo-**

L'obscurité est telle qu'il se demande s'il a bien ouvert les yeux. Au fur et à mesure, il distingue le relief inégal des murs, le contour d'une large porte, les rayons orangés se glissant à travers les barreaux de la mince fenêtre. Ah, retenu prisonnier par ces saletés d'Ombres, il aurait presque préféré une mort rapide. Qui sait ce qu'elles vont lui faire subir ? Le laisser mourir de faim ? De soif ? Le torturer ? Vraiment, quelle horreur ! De plus, toute cette poussière, ces parasites, cette humidité le dégoûte. Sinistre, la lourde barrière entre lui et sa liberté grince en s'entrebâillant, une silhouette sombre entre puis referme derrière elle. Un délicieux parfum de nourriture emplit l'air faisant grogner le ventre du marquis. Méfiant bien que gêné, il se recule contre le mur et se rend compte que sa cheville est immobilisée par une chaîne. L'Ombre, parce que c'est bien l'une d'entre elles, se tient debout, un plateau semblant flotter devant elle. Sa voix fait trembler la cave quand elle lui ordonne de manger, Stark refuse catégoriquement bien trop terrifié par le trou noir à la place de son visage ou par la perceptive de mourir empoisonné, il ne sait plus très bien. À son plus grand étonnement, le spectre s'excuse d'avoir haussé le ton, il dépose les aliments au sol puis s'éloigne en répétant :

« Mangez, s'il vous plait, nous ne vous voulons plus de mal.

— Attendez ! le retient-il mais lorsque l'Ombre réapparaît, il se fustige mentalement d'avoir encore agit sans réfléchir.

— Oui ?

— Je… euh… Comment a réagi le Roi en apprenant mon enlèvement ?

— Bien, lâche-t-elle déstabilisée, Enfin, je voulais dire : mal. Du moins pour lui, pour nous c'est une bonne réaction, pour vous aussi sûrement, ça signifie qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à votre sort, vous comprenez ? Vous… Que cherchez-vous à savoir à la fin ?

— Vous étiez donc à Versailles il y a peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Non ne répondez pas, ça ne sert à rien, vous sentez ce mélange si caractéristique de parfums. Or par-dessus cet amas d'odeurs, une y est plus prononcée. C'est la vôtre.

— Vous êtes si ridicule, marquis ! Une Ombre n'a pas d'odeur.

— Pas plus que de consistance. Je sais qui vous êtes et vous êtes tout sauf ce que vous voulez faire croire.

— Surprenez-moi, humain.

— Vous êtes une femme. Ni une entité surnaturelle, ni un brigand brutal, vous êtes bien pire : une femme aux multiples talents.

— C'est ainsi que vous séduisez vos maîtresses ? En leur affirmant qu'elles sont horribles ?

— Oh non, en leur murmurant qu'elles sont dangereusement attirantes. Mais qui parle ici de séduire ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité.

— Mangez, marquis, vous divaguez à cause de la faim.

— Ne changez pas de sujet, voulez-vous ? J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur celle qui terrorise Paris ces derniers temps.

— Les ténèbres sont le néant, il n'y a rien à dire sur nous.

— Cessez ce petit jeu, Madame. Si vous ne voulez pas vous confier, dévoilez-moi au moins votre visage que j'imagine si gracieux.

— Quel culot ! Cessez d'abord vos flatteries, elles ne me touchent pas. Si vous croyez que vous pouvez me distraire ainsi, vous vous méprenez. »

Alors qu'Anthony Stark allait répondre, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme assez âgé. L'Ombre se détourne de son prisonnier pour partir précipitamment à la suite de l'homme. Ne demeure donc dans la pièce humide que le marquis et ce plat qui lui fait si envie.

 **-oOo-**

En ce troisième matin de fête, diverses activités ont été organisées dans les jardins cependant l'absence du Roi est source de nombreuses conversations. Les moins informés racontent qu'il a été enlevé dans la nuit par les Ombres tandis que les mieux informés savent simplement qu'il se concerte avec ces conseillers pour déterminer l'ampleur de l'offensive contre ces meurtriers. Le grand problème reste de réussir à piéger des monstres qui peuvent apparaître ou disparaître grâce à un nuage de fumée. Certains conseillers sont pour accorder la libération de Fouquet à condition qu'elle se fasse discrètement et qu'ensuite on n'entende plus jamais parler de ces spectres. Leur principal argument est que cela coûterait bien moins cher à la Couronne de se débarrasser du surintendant que de pourchasser ces brigands et de faire un procès. Pourtant le Roi est aveuglé par son désir de vengeance, personne ne donne des ordres à l'homme désigné par Dieu, ses décisions sont sacrées.

Ayant décidé d'un plan d'attaque à l'enceinte même du château de Versailles, Louis XIV s'en va rejoindre sa Cour, l'air confiant. Il se mêle aux discussions, aux jeux, au repas. Son impassibilité calme l'esprit nerveux des convives. Bien que la disparition de son Grand Ingénieur l'affecte, il dissimule sa peine, les nobles lui en sont reconnaissants, eux-mêmes ébranlés par cet acte ignoble. Steven Rogers a suivis les discussions les plus importantes, il n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il ne verra plus Stark, peut-être aurait-il dû le retenir plus fortement ce soir-là ? Peut-être qu'il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que son enfant aurait pu grandir avec un père à ses côtés. Il aurait dû le sauver ce soir-là comme il aurait dû sauver son ami James Barnes lors de la guerre. James… On lui avait dit que rejeter la faute sur lui, ce serait ternir la mémoire du soldat puisqu'il s'était sacrifié héroïquement. Or s'il avait réussi à le sauver, il n'y aurait pas eu de faute. Et James serait à ses côtés avec son sourire un peu trop provocant, à refaire le monde et vivre à fond leur vie de riches. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, Steven est seul à tenter d'amoindrir la douleur dans les bras amoureux de sa femme. Que valait son amitié s'il n'avait pas su empêcher la mort de ses deux plus proches amis ?

James… Anthony...

Soudain, une poigne forte le tire violemment de ses pensées bien trop sombres. C'est Natasha, la comtesse étrangère à la chevelure de feu. Il l'accueille d'un sourire un peu creux. Cela suffit à la jeune femme qui l'entraine au milieu des convives en lui mettant une coupe de vin dans les mains. Elle lui ordonne de s'amuser, que les regrets seront pour ses vieilles années. À un moment, l'ambassadeur les rejoint, ils échangent quelques mots surtout centrés sur l'attaque prévue le lendemain et l'annonce que le Roi fera à la population dans l'après-midi. Théodore envoie alors la comtesse l'informer qu'il met à sa disposition la moitié de ses gardes norvégiens. Lorsque la jeune femme s'éloigne, il chuchote à Rogers qu'avec sa beauté, Natasha fera oublier au Sire la méfiance de l'ambassadeur face à la réussite de ce piège.

Le marquis pense subitement à sa femme restée dans leur hôtel de luxe pour soutenir une Pepper effondrée par la perte de son mari. Il aimerait être près d'elle, caresser sa taille fine, la douceur de sa peau, s'enivrer du parfum floral de ses boucles brunes. Il songe à sa fille heureusement loin de Paris en ce moment, loin de ces Ombres maléfiques.

Le crépuscule surprit agréablement les invités qui purent admirer le feu d'artifice savamment exécuté par l'élève du feu Anthony Stark. Complétant cette palette d'étoffes, d'étincelles, de mélodies, un magnifique bal termine la soirée. Steven emprunte Natasha, la cavalière attitrée de l'ambassadeur pour une danse tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce le Roi fait de même avec la jolie demoiselle de La Vallière. Demain le cauchemar sera fini lui aussi.

 **-oOo-**

« Ainsi vous refusez encore de m'apprendre votre charmant nom ?

— Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos futilités aujourd'hui.

— Oh, l'obscurité vous appelle ? Passez-lui le bonjour de la part d'un mort.

— Enlevez de votre bouche ce ton méprisant, si nous avions eu le choix, jamais nous n'aurions répandu une rumeur aussi cruelle. Nous nous excusons encore une fois, cependant vous devriez vous réjouir qu'elle ne soit pas vraie.

— C'est une perspective très tentante, plutôt que de pourrir dans ce trou nauséabond…

— Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.

— À qui la faute, Madame ? Je suis enfermé depuis des jours, immobilisé, isolé, ignoré. Pour des raisons qui m'échappent. Offrez-moi au moins un lit.

— Vous en profiterez pour vous enfuir, la porte d'une chambre ne résistera pas à votre génie. Oh, et puis prenez votre mal en patience, bientôt vous reverrez votre femme. »

L'Ombre tire brusquement la porte, la fermant à clé de deux coups secs. En haut des marches qui mènent à sa geôle, la seconde Ombre lui demande de se dépêcher. Quelque chose se prépare. Malgré ces tentatives de manipulation, elles n'ont rien avoué d'important. Ces femmes sont coriaces -il sait que deux des trois « brigands » sont féminins, la troisième n'étant jamais venue le voir-. En tout cas, l'une d'entre elles semble beaucoup culpabiliser de l'enlèvement qu'elle a commis sans que le brun ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être est-elle plus jeune que les autres, plus fragile ? Enfin, il ne doit pas se déconcentrer, ce soir, il sera dehors coûte que coûte. En espérant que les Ombres soient retenues assez longtemps à leur si urgent rendez-vous.

 **-oOo-**

Le château est en effervescence. Cependant ce ne sont pas des courtisans qui déambulent joyeusement. Le Roi a annoncé la veille à la population qu'il acceptait l'échange de bons procédés proposé par les Ombres. Connaissant la vitesse à laquelle se colportent les rumeurs, elles doivent déjà être au courant. Il a donné le lieu : Versailles et comme aucun retour négatif n'a été reçu, il en a déduit que ça leur convenait. Alors des centaines de soldats prenaient place dans le bâtiment, quadrillant chaque endroit, chaque recoin, chaque sortie. Pas même un chat ne passerait inaperçu. Pourtant, Rogers ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Aucun plan ne peut être parfait, il sent qu'un élément fera tout échouer. Parce qu'avec le scientifique Banner, ils n'ont pas réussit à expliquer l'origine de cette épaisse fumée prune. Un phénomène réel a forcément une explication sinon ce phénomène relève du divin ou du surnaturel.

Le rendez-vous a été donné à midi, les fantômes se montreront-ils en plein milieu de journée ? L'attente est insoutenable, les muscles sont tendus, les esprits à vif. Le Roi est assis sur un des bancs de marbre près du bassin d'Apollon, entouré de certains conseillers et courtisans. Le factice est omniprésent, Versailles est le théâtre d'une immense mise en scène qui requière une centaine de figurants. Voyez ce couple qui traverse le parc, ce ne sont pas leur partenaire qu'ils regardent amoureusement mais bien les entrées du château. Et ces deux hommes bavardant tranquillement en ramant sur le bassin, ils ne sont là que pour assurer une protection rapprochée du Roi. Sur le cadran solaire, l'ombre de l'aiguille s'est déplacée d'une demi-heure. Viendront-elles ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une farce morbide destinée à ridiculiser le pouvoir royal ?

Soudain, de grandes volutes de fumée violette s'échappent de toutes les fenêtres du château, les personnes dans les jardins perçoivent les cris avant de voir surgir d'un peu partout les gardes postés dans les couloirs. Un rire grave résonne sans que l'on puisse définir sa source. Le nuage opaque se disperse rapidement dans l'atmosphère, une forte odeur de mer se répand alors. Le Roi s'est levé, il s'approche de son superbe château en proie à la folie des Ombres, ses soldats l'entourent comme un cocon sécurisant. Au début, chacun les cherche or aucun ne les trouve. Leurs voix semblent provenir de partout. Tout à coup, l'un d'entre eux pointe du doigt le toit, et en effet les trois silhouettes sombres contrastent avec le bleu du ciel. Tous s'interrogent : comment sont-elles parvenues en haut ? Néanmoins, l'heure n'est pas à la question, l'échange doit avoir lieu pour que la paix règne à nouveau sur les quartiers nobles de Paris.

« Vous nous pensez si stupides, Mon Roi ? Comme si votre centaine de soldats pouvait se confondre avec les murs délicats de Versailles. Mais soit, nous fermerons les yeux sur cette violation de notre accord.

— Vous êtes trop aimables, marmonne le Roi avec humeur.

— Le vent emporte votre voix jusqu'à nos oreilles, sire. Soyez prudent, Sa Majesté de Norvège n'appréciera point que la tête de son ambassadeur tombe par votre faute.

— Cessez vos menaces, nous avons la déclaration d'acquittement de Monsieur Fouquet signée par le Roi, s'exclame un conseiller.

— Parfait, renvoyez vos gardes et nous accomplirons notre part du marché.

— Laissez-nous, » ordonne Louis XIV après une courte hésitation.

À peine les soldats partis, une explosion retentit sur les toits et un tourbillon de fumée descend jusqu'au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Ombres foulent la terre dorée d'un air conquérant. Derrière elles, du bois et du tissu se sont soudainement embrasés, on dirait des ailes diaboliques. Leurs capes déchirées soulèvent un nuage de poussière tandis que l'obscurité régnant à la place de leur visage glace encore certains courtisans. Le Roi s'avance aussi et tend le papier officiel, une des Ombres tend un semblable prouvant leur engagement à ne plus réapparaître à Paris. Steven, resté en retrait avec les conseillers aperçoit subitement l'éclat argenté d'une lame que l'on prépare à abattre. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que le Roi s'élance en brandissant la dague vers le spectre le plus imposant. Ensuite, tout n'est que chaos. L'Ombre se précipite aussi vers son adversaire, celles en arrière dégainent deux pistolets chacune et mettent en joue quiconque tentera un mouvement agressif, les courtisanes restées pour le rôle s'évanouissent en glapissant d'effroi dans les bras des hommes. Les soldats accourent mais sont aussitôt repoussés par quelques balles du troisième spectre. Et au milieu de tout ça, l'Ombre a paré le coup du Roi, retourné son élan à son avantage pour lui tordre le bras. Louis XIV est à genoux, sa propre dague appuyée sur son cou, les yeux rivés dans le néant noirâtre qui lui fait face.

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Lui-même paralysé de terreur.

 **-oOo-**

Par habitude, elles jettent une petite capsule de verre remplie de cendres d'algues mélangées à une ou deux gouttes d'acide sulfurique qui se brise au contact du sol. Puis d'un geste précis, elles envoient une étincelle embraser le tout. Dans la magnifique suite de cet hôtel de luxe, peut-être qu'elles voleraient une poignée de bijoux, un tableau de maître, une robe. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui les intéresse juste la finalité de ce vol.

Cependant, rien ne se passe comme prévu, face à elles se dresse une splendide jeune femme en robe de chambre qui les menace d'une épée finement travaillée. Les deux intrus se figent, elles n'ont pas d'armes sur elles à part un mélange un peu étrange et leur détermination. La brume envahit la place, leur vis-à-vis ne les distingue plus, elles n'ont plus. Il est temps de filer. Lorsque les Ombres se retournent, leur cœur a un soubresaut violent en la voyant devant la fenêtre, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

« Voilà bien une semaine que j'attends votre visite, mes chéries. Vous êtes douées, vous savez, un peu débutantes mais je suis sûre qu'avec mon aide, vous deviendrez les meilleures. »

Les deux Ombres ne savent pas quoi répondre, leur plan est simple : délivrer Nicolas Fouquet pour l'homme qui leur est cher. La rousse semble déterminée sans pourtant paraître agressive envers elles. Elle est seulement effrayante par la connaissance de leur identité alors qu'une longue cape noire recouvre entièrement leur corps. L'une des deux intrus, plus intrépide que l'autre, décide d'écouter ce que l'étrangère leur propose. Elle est captivante.

« Bonsoir, je me présente d'abord mais vous n'êtes pas obligées de m'imiter, l'anonymat sera votre plus fidèle allié. Alors je me nomme Natasha Romanoff, comtesse originaire de Norvège. Et je vous promets de faire mon possible pour vous aider. »

 **-oOo-**

Le souffle du Roi est haché, la peur lui trouble l'esprit. La rage provoquée par l'offense de ces Ombres l'a aveuglé, il a fait une erreur qu'il payera de sa vie. Soudain, un nouveau feu d'artifice bien plus lumineux explose dans le ciel, perturbant toutes les personnes au sol. Dans cette cacophonie, les Ombres en profitent pour s'enfuir par trois chemins différents, une quatrième protège leur fuite depuis les toits. Le marquis Rogers essaye de les prendre en chasse or une balle le frôle alors il se dissimule derrière un bosquet, le cœur battant.

Cela va se terminer ainsi ?

Après quelques minutes, le calme revient. Steven se relève, aperçoit Théodore faire de même et s'approche de lui. Ils n'ont pas de blessures, c'est le principal. Ils vont rejoindre les autres, les aident à se remettre debout, vont secourir le Roi. Une question brûle les lèvres de tout le monde : que s'est-il passé ?

Le papier signé par le Roi a disparu, l'autre est resté, bloqué par une pierre. On remet le château en ordre, on étouffe l'affaire. Les feux d'artifices étaient pour la fête, les Ombres ont accepté d'arrêter leurs pillages si Fouquet était libéré. Le Roi, soucieux du bien-être de son peuple, a accédé à leur condition. Depuis -cela fait maintenant deux semaines que l'accord a été passé- les Ombres ont disparu de la circulation comme promis et personne ne sait qui elles sont. Peut-être que personne ne saura jamais.

Et puis le soir de la dernière apparition des Ombres, Steven Rogers eu l'agréable choc de découvrir dans son salon Anthony et Pepper Stark enlacés, des ruisseaux de larmes asséchés sur leurs joues, couvés doucement du regard par Sharon, sa fille enfin revenue du Nouveau Monde.

 **-oOo-**

Lorsque Nicolas Fouquet grimpe difficilement les marches de la voiture, aidé par son fils, Maria sourit de bonheur. Réunir une famille déchirée par la jalousie, la peur, l'argent n'a pas été facile et la méthode qu'elle a utilisée peu commune. Pourtant l'homme qu'elle aime semble si heureux que son cœur se gonfle de joie à son tour. Ils vont se marier, Nick lui a promis, une fois qu'ils seront à l'abri en Italie, elle aura une belle cérémonie au bord de la mer. Ils inviteront Sharon et Natasha que leur si étrange association a intimement rapprochés. La jeune Rogers et le fils Fouquet se connaissait depuis quelques années déjà, ayant appris le maniement de l'épée ensemble grâce aux conseils du père de son amie. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez les connaissances de Sharon en sciences chimiques que lui a transmises son parrain Anthony Stark, elles leur ont été si utiles.

Tandis que le carrosse s'ébranlait en repartant, guidé d'une main de maître par le cochet Alfred, la comtesse Romanoff quittait elle aussi Paris pour rejoindre le Royaume de Norvège, au chaud dans les bras de l'ambassadeur.

Malheureusement, l'isolement et le désespoir constant pendant quatre ans eurent raison du surintendant lorsqu'ils passèrent la frontière froide des Alpes. Il s'éteint devant son fils, Nick, qui resta inconsolable des jours entiers. Heureusement pour lui, il ne revint jamais dans le château de son enfance où il aurait découvert, dissimulé entre ses habits d'enfant, les preuves évidentes du détournement de fonds de Nicolas Fouquet. Il restera dans son cœur le père si attentionné avec lequel il allait chasser les dimanches dans la forêt verdoyante bordant leur demeure.

Puis la vie reprit son cours, l'oubli est un baume réparateur pour les cœurs meurtris. Peut-être même que dans quelques années on racontera, pour forcer les enfants à finir leur soupe, la légende des Ombres de Versailles.

.

* * *

.

 **Merci d'avoir lu.** Avez-vous découvert qui sont les quatre Ombres ? :)

.

 **Péculat** : _vieilli_. Soustraction ou détournement des fonds publics ou des biens de l'État par un dépositaire ou comptable public.

1 **écu** = 3 livres = 20 sous (sols) = 12 deniers. (La livre n'existe pas physiquement, elle est juste une unité de compte.) Un cheval par jour = 20 sous, repas à l'auberge (voyageur à cheval) = 12 sous, chambre (voyageur à cheval) = 20 sous, 1 kg de viande = 6 sous.


End file.
